Destinos Marcados
by Hinatitauchiha26
Summary: La 4ta guerra shinobi estaba por terminar , sasuke decide ayudar en la batalla , en compañia de sus compañeros de equipo pero , comienza a desarrollar sentimientos hacia cierta hyuga...


_Bueno…este es mi primer fic..espero que les guste…eto..tiene que ver con el manga..de..esta semana!..espero Que les agrade…a eto recuerden dejar Reviews onegai! y eto…díganme si algo no les esta gustando. Les recuerdo que será un fic sasuhina!_

_**Genero : Romance / Acción /Drama **_

_**Pareja : Sasuhina y Narusaku **_

_**Autora : Hinatitauchiha26**_

_**Disclaimer : Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto Sama!**_

_**Pensamientos**_

"_**Recuerdos**_

_**-Hablan**_

_**Destinos Marcados**_

_Chapter 1 "Uchiha Madara"_

_La guerra estaba en su etapa final todo el campo de guerra se encontraba terrible, el_

_Panorama era espantoso , cuerpos inertes de shinobis y kunoichis que dieron su vida por la alianza , caminos de sangre-…era una pesadilla , Pero esta guerra todavía no terminaba , en la parte norte del campo de batalla el equipo 7 , 8 y el 9 de konoha luchaban en compañía de los hokages revividos , el equipo taka y orochimaru ._

_-Ríndanse si se rinden no sufrirán nada no tienen esperanza en pelear contra mí – menciono Obito U chiha mientras caminaba hacia los shinobis –No tendrán tiempo en 15 minutos no lograran matarme – el uchiha decía esto mientras una sonrisa arrogante se posaba en su rostro, los shinobis se miraban entre ellos dudosos, sabían que no podían ganarle y menos en ¡15 minutos! Un shinobis de suna se acercó y pregunto dudoso -Si no te atacamos. No nos mataras? – óbito sonrió sarcásticamente –no…- todos posaron su mirada en óbito en ese momento los shinobis lo observaron como un dios era como rikudou sennin…estaban a punto de acceder pero una voz se escuchó , era Hashirama Senjuu –N o se den por vencidos! Tenemos oportunidad! Tenemos 15 minutos para destruir el fruto del dios árbol!- estas palabras comenzaron a motivar a algunos shinobis pero uno grito molesto - va! Tú dices eso porque eres un Edo tensei!1 nosotros si podemos morir! – todo esto era escuchado por un rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo –porque…?- se preguntó el mismo cómo era posible eso , óbito era un enemigo demasiado fuerte para el! Sería imposible derrotarlo poso su mirada en óbito –óbito...- menciono con cierto tono de rabia cerro fuertemente sus puños, tenia coraje con si mismo por comenzar a perder las esperanzas de luchar , pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz qwue conocía muy bien…subio la mirada y puedo ver frente a el a un chico de cabellera azabache que se mostraba imponente su amigo-rival que tanto quería y que al fin estaba aun lado de el –hmp...dobe si no piensas luchar tu…al menos yo luchare.. – el uchiha dio dos pasos al frente y poso su mirada en su amigo – Hmp y así piensas ser hokage eh…de que sirve si pierdes tan rápido las esperanzas?! - el rubio abrió sus ojos como platos su amigo lo hizo entrar en razón –sa...sasuke...- una zorruna sonrisa se poso en sus labios –tienes razón…soy un tonto - giro y observo con sus celestes ojos a los shinobis que quedaban – tenemos que luchar!No pierdan las esperanza! Necesito…necesito que me presten su fuerza!- grito el rubio y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Sus compañeros de equipos se acercaron a el rubio –Naruto!- el rubio volteo y los miro con cariño –te ayudaremos!- sasuke miraba la escena mientras pensaba para sí "Naruto en... Verdad que has madurado.." –Hmp tenemos...15 minutos para no dejar que florezca el fruto del dios árbol…tsk no es tiempo para su reunión – dijo mientras observaba a sus compañeros, el rubio sonrió y camino junto a sus compañeros – ¡vamos!- y todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia Obito Uchiha…_

_Fin Chapter 1_

_Notas Hinatita : Hola..n.n..eto..espero..que les haya gustado el primer..capitulo!..eto como dije antes..si tengo fallas o algo no les esta gustando háganmelo saber onegai! Eto..el próximo capitulo lo subo aproximadamente el próximo sábado…onegai dejen rewievs _


End file.
